Todo y Nada
by Black x Cherry
Summary: Para Dino, Hibari lo era todo. Hasta que el moreno escogió no serlo y Dino se encontró con que no tenía nada. D18.
1. Todo

**Aclaración: **Esto es un two-shot. Si bien es la misma historia, la primera parte "Todo" se enfoca en Dino y la segunda parte "Nada" se centra en Hibari.

Quería poner esta nota de autor, con aclaración incluida, antes, pero no me ha sido posible. Sobre el fic, lo cierto es que siempre había querido escribir algo así sobre ellos. Lo empecé hace varios meses pero se quedó abandonado hasta que hace un par de semanas pude ponerme a escribirlo. Estoy más que satisfecha con el resultado, aunque ahora me encuentro escribiendo la parte de Hibari y... Bueno, Hibari no es muy fácil de manejar. Pido perdón si hay algo - o bastante - de OOC tanto en esta primera parte como en la que vendrá.

Y lo más importante: muchas gracias por leer~

**Título: **Todo y Nada

**Autor:** Black Cherry

**Resumen:** Para Dino, Hibari lo era todo. Hasta que el moreno escogió no serlo y Dino se encontró con que no tenía nada. D18.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece y nunca lo hará~**

**Primera parte**

_Todo_

Para Dino, Hibari lo era absolutamente todo. Más allá de su pupilo, había sido como un amigo, un hermano, la persona amada. Por ello el rubio no podía poner en palabras el agradecimiento que sentía hacia Reborn, su antiguo maestro, por haberle escogido como mentor del moreno. Porque fue gracias a ello que se conocieron.

No había nada que recordase tan a la perfección como cuando se conocieron, el momento en el que había fijado por primera vez su mirada en el joven. Sentado en un sofá oscuro en aquel cuarto del instituto de Namimori, el primer pensamiento que le había creado Hibari a Dino fue el de que aquel chico parecía un muñeco. Con el pelo tan negro como la noche adornando una cara más bien pequeña de piel blanquecina que podía competir incluso con la nieve, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que Reborn había descrito como un carácter indomable y agresivo. Se había percatado de la presencia de alguien al momento, y clavó de manera amenazante dos ojos rasgados de un color grisáceo casi azulado en el rubio.

Dino apenas se había atrevido a respirar en ese momento. Aunque la penumbra del cuarto lo escondiese, sus mejillas habían adquirido un suave tono carmín. Y es que Hibari Kyoya había resultado ser un joven realmente atractivo que la había cautivado en apenas unos segundos. Y le había conquistado aún más cuando le había visto empuñar con fuerza un par de tonfas mientras una mueca se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

Oh, Kyoya le había vuelto loco desde el principio.

Todo el tiempo que tuvo que entrenarle, aunque el moreno era bastante bueno incluso antes de pasar por sus manos, había sido una especie de regalo para él. Claro que había momentos en los que acababa con más de una venda en el cuerpo, y el sentimiento no era mejor cuando atacaba la nívea piel de su alumno. Pero era un tiempo irreemplazable. Dino no era de sonreír con arrogancia, pero el hecho de que Hibari continuamente le buscase, aún cuando era simplemente para pelear, era algo que le subía el ego de forma considerable. Porque el moreno le buscaba a él, a Dino Cavallone, a su maestro. Por ello se lamentó cuando el entrenamiento dio por finalizado. Si fuese por él, podían haber seguido así eternamente, aunque el moreno fuese cada vez más fuerte.

El joven capo de la mafia, una vez realizada su misión, se dio cuenta de que el único motivo por el cual seguía en Namimori era Kyoya. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse engañar por sus propias ensoñaciones; como jefe de los Cavallone, Dino tenía una familia que dirigir y, para ello, debía volver a Italia de tanto en tanto. Eran viajes indefinidos; nunca sabía cuando se iría, ni tampoco cuando volvería. Pero la sonrisa nunca desparecía de sus labios. Ni en el momento de irse, cuando una mueca idiota afloraba en sus labios al decirle adiós a Hibari. Tampoco a la hora de volver a Japón, cuando la impaciencia de ver a su querido alumno le hacía sonreír cual amante anhelante. Romario se divertía con la situación; Dino parecía un adolescente enamorado por primera vez. Sin embargo, el rubio era ya un adulto hecho y derecho, aunque no podía negar que estaba colado por ese niño de quince años. Y pese a que Kyoya distaba mucho de la definición de niño, Dino se encargaba de tener muy presente que había una diferencia de edad a tener en cuenta.

Esa era la realidad con la que Dino Cavallone convivía día tras día. Se había enamorado de un chico con el que nunca podría tener algo porque el rubio era un capo de la mafia y el moreno era menor de edad. Había, para desgracia de Dino, otro punto en contra. Y éste era la indiferencia de Hibari ante todo. Porque aparte de los violentos ataques casi cada vez que se veían, sobre todo cuando el italiano volvía de sus viajes, Kyoya nunca había mostrado ningún signo de interés en él.

Así como Dino amaba a Hibari, el menor no se interesaba por el rubio más allá del entrenamiento.

Ni un simple _"¿cómo estás?"_, ni preguntarle cuando volvería cada vez que se marchaba; el guardián de la nube no se molestaba siquiera en parpadear por él. El Cavallone quería hasta llorar delante de tanta indiferencia hacia su persona. E incluso en algunos momentos, había sentido sus ojos humedecerse al contemplar la frialdad que derrochaba la espalda del menor. Hibari podía parecer un bello muñeco, pero cuando se giraba y se iba, esa pequeña espalda le congelaba de cabeza a pies.

Y así habían jugado durante días, semanas e incluso meses, con el rubio soñando con el menor pero sin permitirse hacer ningún movimiento para cambiar esa relación que tenían de mentor y pupilo.

Hasta que las cosas se jodieron, y lo que parecía un simple combate en el que Dino había acorralado a Hibari en el suelo, se volvió una imagen difícil de soportar para el rubio. Todo ocurrió en un instante. En la distancia, la mandíbula de Romario se desencajó al contemplar con estupor como su jefe se abalanzaba contra los labios del guardián en un movimiento desesperado. Dino no podía haberlo evitado. Con una pierna en cada lado, tener el cuerpo apresado de su alumno cuando este jadeaba en busca de aire, había sido demasiado para él. ¿Cómo resistirse a la imagen que tenía delante suyo? El hecho de haber conseguido acorralar al violento presidente del comité disciplinario debajo suyo como tanto había deseado hacer desde que lo conoció, le encendió cual llama ardiente. Y se permitió, dejando que su autocontrol acabase de desvanecerse, rozar su cadera con la del moreno. Dino ahogó un gemido; el bulto de su entrepierna se endureció aún más por la cercanía del menor. Hibari, por su parte, se retorció en cuanto lo notó. El movimiento, sin embargo, sólo logró crear aún más fricción, cosa que excitó aún más al rubio. Y cediendo a la locura que le embriagaba, ocurrió lo inevitable.

– Kyoya.

Oyó su nombre en un gemido antes de sentir los labios del mayor haciendo presión sobre los suyos. Dino Cavallone, más conocido como el idiota rubio que no sabía hacer nada sin sus subordinados cerca, le estaba besando de manera desesperada. No se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza que algo así pudiese ocurrir; que Dino le apresaría con su látigo, con sus brazos – Hibari acababa de darse cuenta de que el rubio tenía más fuerza de la que creía –, con su cuerpo. Dino, por su parte, se obligó a cerrar los ojos. Ver los orbes rasgados del moreno abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa no le era precisamente agradable. Se concentró en mordisquear el labio inferior de Hibari hasta que éste separó por inercia los labios y pudo colar su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad que era la boca del moreno. Pese a que Hibari en ningún momento correspondió a su beso hambriento, de hecho seguía forcejeando debajo del cuerpo del rubio, Dino se dio cuenta de que nunca le había hecho justicia en sueños. Kyoya tenía un sabor realmente exquisito, muchísimo mejor del que se había imaginado durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando la falta de oxigeno le hizo abandonar los labios del moreno, ahora algo hinchados por el beso, deslizó su aliento por el cuello de su alumno. El olor de Hibari invadió al instante sus fosas nasales, invitándole a posar sus labios en la blanquecina piel de su cuello. Depositó un beso casto que fue seguido de una sonrisa llena de dulzura. Pero antes de poder ir más allá, como su cuerpo parecía exigirle, una voz llena de rabia llegó a sus oídos.

– Estúpido Cavallone, te voy a morder hasta la muerte.

– Oh, Kyoya – susurró dejando que su aliente chocase de nuevo contra el cuello de su alumno –, yo sí que te voy a morder hasta la muerte.

Acto seguido, mordió con cierta fuerza la piel que sus labios tenían delante. Quería marcarle, dejar una prueba de que aquello estaba ocurriendo. Y cuando dirigió su mirada a la zona ahora enrojecido, Dino sintió un escalofrío de puro placer. Se sentía como si estuviese en uno de los tantos sueños húmedos que tenía desde que conoció a Hibari. Y aunque hubiese vendido su alma al diablo para que aquello no acabase nunca, su sueño se hizo mil añicos en un parpadeo.

Hecho una furia tanto por la escena como por el hecho de que ese estúpido herbívoro le hubiese robado tanto su puesto – porque él nunca era la presa, siempre el cazador – como su característica frase, Hibari reunió la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarle una patada a Dino alejándole ligeramente de su cuerpo. Una vez que su cuerpo dejó de sentirse atrapado, y que ya no sentía la erección del rubio presionándole, fue cuestión de segundos que el moreno consiguiese sacárselo de encima.

El capo de los Cavallone se encontró mirando desde el suelo la imponente figura de Hibari Kyoya alzado delante suyo con una mirada que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La había jodido completamente; los ojos grisáceos de Hibari clavados en él con una mezcla de frialdad y asco se lo confirmaron. Dino deseó que la tierra se lo tragase una vez empezó a tocar el suelo con los pies y asimilar la situación en la que se hallaba, pero a la vista estaba que no tenía tanta suerte.

– Nunca más – Hibari espetó sus palabras con lentitud de una manera que obligó al rubio a romper el contacto visual. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en los finos labios del menor, antes enrojecidos por el deseo, que ahora esbozaban una mueca de disgusto–. No te atrevas nunca más a acercarte a mí, asqueroso herbívoro.

Palabra por palabra, aquella oración se le clavó cual puñal envenenado en su pecho. Dino no pudo ni parpadear, ni siquiera tartamudear una disculpa, mientras Hibari desaparecía del lugar. Le dejó allí tirado solo, como el idiota que era. Porque eso había demostrado ser, un estúpido inútil que no podía ni reprimir sus sentimientos. El escozor de sus ojos húmedos acabo en un llanto silencioso que Romario contempló a medida que se acercaba. Cuando llegó a su lado, le tendió un pañuelo a su jefe. Más no obtuvo respuesta, así que se limitó a agacharse para limpiarle las lágrimas a su jefe. Dino le miró sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra y, como de costumbre, halló en el rostro de su mano derecha una sonrisa reconfortante.

Le quedaba el consuelo que, al menos, no se había quedado absolutamente solo.

El Cavallone no se levantó al momento. Se quedó allí tirado acompañado por Romario, quien no lograba encontrar las palabras exactas para animarle. No pensó ver así a su jefe: Dino parecía algo ido, como si Hibari se hubiese ido llevándose su alma con él. Intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro, apretando ligeramente en un gesto paternal. Y Dino pareció volver a respirar. Con pasos desconcertados, el rubio se levantó antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta de la azotea dispuesto a irse. Después de recoger el látigo, arma que aún se hallaba abandonada por el suelo, Romario siguió los pasos de su jefe. No cruzaron ninguna palabra durante los siguientes minutos, ni siquiera cuando subieron al coche, tampoco al llegar al hotel. La mano derecha del joven capo se limitó a acompañarle hasta que el rubio se encerró en su habitación. Después, se giró hacia sus compañeros e indicó que nadie molestase a su jefe. Dino necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, estar solo un rato; mentía, lo que realmente necesitaba el Cavallone era volver atrás en el tiempo y no destrozar la poca relación que tenía con Hibari.

Cuando horas después Romario le llevó algo para comer a su jefe, este le recibió con una sonrisa de las suyas. Sin embargo, los ojos de Dino carecían de su habitual alegría. El hecho de que aún estuviesen enrojecidos delataban su dolor, pero Romario no hizo comentario algo.

Dino ni siquiera se esforzó en intentarlo. Abandonó la comida en una mesilla a sabiendas que el nudo en el que sus sentimientos se habían convertido no le dejaría probar bocado. Tardó diversos días en volver a comer algo, y lo hizo más que nada por la preocupación más que presente en el rostro de Romario. Las visitas de Reborn también ayudaron; sus amenazas siempre habían sido muy persuasivas. En unas semanas, Dino se halló con fuerzas como para salir de ese cuarto y decidió volver a Italia. Ya en el aeropuerto, Tsuna le abrazó de manera fraternal despidiéndose de él.

Y ni siquiera el Vongola, que era como un hermano menor, supo sobre lo ocurrido. Ni sobre el incidente en la azotea, ni sobre la visita de Dino a Hibari tras aquello. Porque lo cierto era que el Cavallone había vuelto al instituto después de aquel fatídico día – al rubio le dolía nombrar así el día en que besó por primera vez a su amado Kyoya –, pero el moreno no había querido verle. Aún veía el rostro lleno de compasión que Kusakabe portaba cuando le había comunicado que Hibari no quería verle. Y pese a que su cuerpo le rogaba que gritase, abriese la puerta a la fuerza y se plantase delante de Kyoya a cualquier coste, se limitó a dibujar una falsa sonrisa en sus labios e irse de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Y así fue como Dino Cavallone lo perdió todo, tanto a Kyoya como a su tan característica alegría.

Aprendió a fingir que estaba bien delante de hasta sus subordinados, sin sorprenderse sobre la facilidad con la que se engañaba hasta a si mismo. Si bien sabía que Romario veía a través de esa fachada, su mano derecha lo conocía demasiado bien, se abstuvo de comentarle algo a su jefe a sabiendas que Hibari era una herida que nunca sanaría para el rubio. No quiso nunca tocar el tema, como si el solo hecho de mencionar a su antiguo alumno fuese a congelar el mismísimo infierno. No, no podía hablar de ello. No sin derrumbarse.

Porque por si alguien no lo sabía, Dino Cavallone se volvía un ser débil, pequeño y desesperado cuando alguien esmentaba la existencia de Hibari Kyoya.

Romario se pasó los siguientes días viendo a su jefe fingir estar bien. Y tuvieron que pasar semanas, meses e incluso años para que al rubio se le escapase de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa sincera. Contemplaba desde el silencio como cuando había pasado casi un año desde que se había instalado definitivamente en Italia, Dino empezó a llamar semanalmente a Reborn. Si bien alguna vez había llamado a su antiguo mentor, a partir de aquella época se volvió una costumbre para el rubio. Preguntaba por Tsuna, aunque el arcobaleno del sol le informaba sobre todos los guardianes, haciendo especial énfasis en el estado del guardián de la nube. Romario observó incluso maravillado como su joven jefe volvía a reír al hablar con Reborn sobre Hibari, siempre susurrando – como si pudiesen desvanecerse al pronunciarse muy alto – las palabras que ocultaban su deseo de volver a ver al moreno. Y poco a poco, el rubio volvió a ser el Dino de siempre, aquel niño torpe que tanto Reborn como Romario habían visto crecer.

Y así hasta que llegó el día en que Tsuna cumplió dieciocho años. Al ser el décimo Vongola, el noveno quiso celebrarlo por todo lo alto organizando una fiesta en una de las mansiones de la familia. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: que si el futuro jefe Vongola iba a Italia, sus guardianes tendrían que acompañarle.

Como jefe de la familia Cavallone, aparte de la amistad que le unía con Tsuna, Dino no pudo negarse a asistir a la celebración de algo tan importante. Para él, el joven Vongola era como un hermano pequeño al que hacia tiempo que no veía, pero su infinito aprecio por el castaño no había decrecido en lo más mínimo. Así que le ordenó a Romario que aceptase la invitación, ignorando la oleada de dolor que le recorrió al entender que tendría que volver a enfrentar los ojos fríos de Hibari.

Iba a volver a ver a Kyoya.

Y pese a todo, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa inconscientemente: le había echado de menos.

Antes de que Dino lo asimilase, llegó el día de la celebración. Vistiendo un elegante traje italiano de color blanco, que contrastaba con el regalo envuelto en papel oscuro que llevaba bajo el brazo, se bajó del coche seguido de cerca por su mano derecha. A medida que se acercaba a la mansión de los Vongola, la ansiedad crecía; sin embargo, cada paso que daba parecía más firme. Romario le abrió la puerta y ambos se adentraron en el basto recibidor donde Tsuna estaba dando la bienvenida a sus invitados. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja. Reborn, a su lado, le imitó.

– ¡Dino!

Tsuna había crecido, aunque aún poseía un rostro aniñado. La nostalgia le embriagó; aquellos años le habían sentado bien a su hermano menor. ¿Sería igual con Hibari? ¿Le habrían tratado bien los años? Sacudió su cabeza cuando estuvo frente al castaño a la par que le tendía su regalo. Fue entonces cuando posó su mirada detrás del cumpleañero, topándose con la mejor sonrisa de Yamamoto, el saludo casi nervioso de Gokudera y el cariño en la mirada del noveno Vongola. Volvió a mirar a Tsuna, quien avanzó hasta él y le rodeó el cuerpo con unos brazos que el rubio recordaba más delgados. Dino le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. No sólo se encontraba en una fiesta de la mafia donde era el centro de atención, sino que estaba en otro país lejano a su hogar donde tendría que residir de por vida. Pobre Tsuna; pero Dino se alegró de comprobar que el joven Vongola no había cambiado demasiado.

El emotivo encuentro duró más bien poco. Después de todo, el décimo Vongla tenía que saludar a mucha gente aún, la mayoría aliados desconocidos. Así que dejando al castaño atrás, entró en el gran salón donde se encontraban la mayoría de invitados.

– ¡VROI! – Dino se giró al momento reconociendo de inmediato al dueño de esa voz –. ¿Dónde te habías metido, Cavallone?

– He estado ocupado trabajando, Squalo – al rubio apenas le dio tiempo de contestar antes de que un ruido sordo retumbase por todo el lugar. No había que ser un genio para saber quien había sido el causante –. ¿Xanxus también ha venido? Me alegro de que se lleve mejor con Tsuna.

Soltó una suave carcajada antes de ver como el tiburón se iba dando gritos en dirección al escándalo. Paseando su mirada por el lugar, reconoció a alguna gente. Belphegor, el genio de Varia, estaba comiendo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Algunos guardianes de la generación anterior de los Vongla se movían de un lado a otro, aún atareados. Distinguió a la banda de Kokuyo centrando su atención en un burlesco Mukuro que hablaba con tranquilidad en una esquina del salón. E incluso reconoció a varios arcobalenos entre la multitud.

Todo el mundo parecía estar allí.

Todos salvo el único que sus ojos estaban buscando.

Un suspiro de decepción se escapó de entre sus labios antes de verse sobresaltado por una mano en su hombro. Giró sobre sus talones a la par que una de sus manos se dirigía a la empuñadura de su látigo, escondido entre los pliegues de su ropa. Pero abandonó su posición tan defensiva al encontrarse cara a cara con alguien que no se esperaba. Lo reconoció de inmediato: se trataba de Kusakabe, el hombre de confianza de Hibari.

– Kyo-san se encuentra en el jardín.

– ¿Perdón?

Dino parpadeó sorprendido, más sólo obtuvo por respuesta un gesto que le señaló una pequeña ave de color amarillento. Ahogó un grito; era Hibird. Le dedicó una mirada agradecida a Kusakabe, tratando de reunir valor para hacer lo que venía a continuación. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, andaba a pasos desesperados detrás de aquel pájaro. Si Hibird estaba por ahí, Kyoya no podía estar muy lejos. Lo siguió hasta fuera del salón, recorriendo parte de los jardines hasta llegar a una zona apartada donde el ruido de la fiesta apenas era un murmullo lejano.

Y tumbado en el césped, Hibari Kyoya se encontraba durmiendo relajadamente.

Dino sintió que le faltaba el aliento cual adolescente enamorada al ver esa imagen. Habían sido cuatro largos años desde que le había visto por última vez y el moreno había crecido bastante desde entonces. Unos cuantos centímetros más de altura, una melena ligeramente más larga pero igual de despeinada y los rasgos más definidos en su rostro le daban un aire más maduro. Pero para Dino, aquel Hibari de veinte años era igual que el de dieciséis años; un ser tan bello como un muñeco de porcelana.

Su cuerpo se movió de manera inconsciente alargando un brazo para tocar algún mechón oscuro cuando la pequeña ave entonó lo que Dino reconoció como el himno de Namimori. Aquello despertó a su bella durmiente al instante y sus dos ojos claros chocaron contra dos orbes grisáceos rasgados que poseían más profundidad que años atrás.

– Cavallone.

La voz de Hibari aún conservaba su dureza y frialdad, pero tenía un tono más grave que estremeció al rubio. Ya no tenía a un niño delante; tenía a todo un hombre. Se relamió los labios cuando el deseo se adueñó de su mente unos segundos. ¿Cómo sonaría su propio nombre con esa voz tan varonil que ahora poseía el moreno?

– ¿Qué crees que haces, herbívoro?

– ¿Yo? – tardó unos segundos en entender a qué se refería: aún tenía el brazo estirado en su dirección. Lo bajó mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa algo avergonzada –. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Kyoya.

El otro ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Al menos no le había lanzado una tonfa por llamarle por su nombre, se consoló Dino. En ese jardín, cara a cara, parecía que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. Pero no era así, el Cavallone lo tenía muy presente. Hibari, que lo había sido todo para él, le había evitado desde aquel beso. ¿Debería sacar el tema ahora que lo tenía enfrente o debía hacer como que el dolor de todos aquellos años, aún presente, no había sido nada? Dino se decantó por lo segundo. Tenía a Hibari delante después de tanto tiempo y éste no se había ido aún, había que aprovechar. Su pecho latió con fuerza al repetir aquello en su mente: Kyoya estaba ahí.

– ¿Y que te parece Italia? – Bien, no se había esperado decir eso, pero era mejor que hablar del tiempo –. ¿Te gusta?

– Namimori es mejor.

– Me imaginaba que dirías eso – reconoció con una sonrisa –. Reborn me contó que ahora que Tsuna se instalará aquí, los guardianes viviréis con él. Ya verás como Italia te encanta.

– Si no fuese porque me lo ha pedido el bebé, me quedaría en Japón.

– No has cambiado absolutamente nada, Kyoya.

Una suave carcajada de escapó con nerviosismo de entre los labios del rubio. Hibari pareció intentar decir algo cuando Kusakabe apareció de repente allí. Este último le comunicó al moreno que Reborn había solicitado su presencia. Tan pronto como dejó de hablar, ambos hombres echaron a andar en dirección al salón abarrotado de gente. Dino no les siguió; parecía clavado al suelo por el enfrentamiento interno que estaba teniendo.

Pero su cuerpo y su mente llegaron al mismo punto: tenía que decir algo. Rápido, antes de que desapareciese por la puerta, antes de que Hibari se esfumase de nuevo de su vida. Como que se llamaba Dino Cavallone que no podía dejar que se fuese, no así, no de nuevo.

– ¡Kyoya!

Y su corazón se paró cuando el moreno se giró para mirarle fijamente. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, repetirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos aquellos años. Quiso gritarle que le amaba, confesar que se había enamorado perdidamente de él desde le primer momento en que lo vio. Que pese a todo lo ocurrido, pese a haber huido de Japón después de aquel día, aún sentía algo por él. Y todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos se hizo un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar.

Hibari arqueó una ceja ante el silencio del rubio, pero rápidamente reanudó su marcha. O esa había sido su intención. No había dado siquiera dos pasos cuando Dino le agarró del brazo obligando a mirar su rostro de nuevo. Y en un parpadeo, el rubio se encontraba besando a un sorprendido Hibari. Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Dino y, como si hubiese estado dormida desde la última vez que posó sus labios sobre los del menor, la sangre que corría por sus venas ardió con fuerza. Pero pese a la excitación y la desesperación, el contacto fue la cosa más tierna que alguien le había dedicado a Hibari en toda su existencia.

Con suma delicadeza, sus labios acariciaban los del moreno. Al contrario que la última vez, no se volvió un beso hambriento ni desesperado. No, sólo fue una muestra de amor por parte de Dino hacia el ser que anhelaba más que nada. Fue, sin duda, el beso más tierno que Dino había dado en toda su vida. Y, como no, era sólo para Hibari.

Cuando Dino rompió la caricia, se quedó a unos centímetros de los finos labios del guardián de la nube disfrutando de la manera en que sus alientos se mezclaban. Sería, sin duda, un recuerdo dulce que atesoraría el resto de su vida; igual que había atesorado su primer beso pese a las consecuencias tan nefastas que había tenido. Dejándose llevar por la magia del momento, entreabrió los labios y Dino susurró algo que llevaba guardándose durante años.

– Te amo Kyoya.

No esperó una contestación, ni siquiera un gesto que indicase que le había escuchado. Dino sólo se limitó a dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de salir de ahí. Huía como un condenado cobarde, pero el recuerdo de lo ocurrido cuatro años atrás aún ardía dentro de él. Paso tras paso, se encontró despidiéndose de Tsuna y subiendo a su coche, donde mágicamente se hallaba Romario. La mano derecha del jefe Cavallone le miró de reojo. Con una mueca extraña en sus labios, los ojos de su jefe rezumaban alegría. La felicidad que destilaban sus palabras cuando saludó a sus subordinados al llegar a la mansión de los Cavallone, le arrancó a Romario una carcajada.

Confirmado, su jefe había vuelto a ser Dino Cavallone; el torpe y alegre Dino que conocía tan bien.

Sin embargo, y aunque estaba contento, el rubio sabía que el hecho de que Hibari no le hubiese atacado después de ese beso no significaba nada. Tenía más que asimilado que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. ¿Pero como reprimir la felicidad de haberle dicho por fin a Kyoya que le amaba? El haber visto al Hibari de veinte años, el beso que le había dado, el hecho de que su corazón latía con fuerza sin haber sido destrozado por un comentario hiriente de nuevo... Dino se permitió, por primera vez en cuatro años, que sus sentimientos hacia el guardián de la nube le hiciesen feliz.

A partir de aquella celebración, la décima generación de los Vongola se instaló en Italia definitivamente. Y Dino tenía que acudir, ya fuese con la excusa de ayudar a Tsuna o por su condición de aliado, a la mansión donde residían los japoneses semana tras semana. Hibari y él coincidían a menudo; sobretodo desde que Tsuna había hecho del guardián de la nube su hombre de confianza. Si bien el moreno se escaqueaba de asistir a la mayoría de reuniones y eventos, Dino siempre conseguía verle en el despacho de Tsuna. Aunque algunas semanas Hibari se marchaba a Namimori, y no había quien se atreviese a decirle que no al moreno, Dino sabía que tardase más o menos, volvería. Y él siempre estaba ahí para esperarle.

A Reborn siempre le había gustado reírse de sus alumnos pero Dino a veces se lo ponía demasiado fácil. Ver como el rubio, que se suponía que ya tenía una edad, perseguía a Hibari mientras este último le ignoraba todo lo que podía era para mofarse. Aunque en cierta manera, Hibari no le rehuía tanto como parecía a simple vista. Solía aguantarle a menudo la mirada al rubio e incluso le contestaba cuando éste le hablaba. Aunque dejaron el tema del beso – de los dos – de lado, Hibari siempre esbozaba una mueca indescifrable cuando escuchaba su nombre en labios ajenos. Desde un punto de vista externo, nadie se atrevería a decir que aquello era amor o siquiera cariño. Y sin embargo, Reborn estaba convencido de que Dino parecía más que feliz con esa relación. Haber vuelto a esa relación mentor-alumno era más que suficiente para el joven Cavallone. Claro que deseaba más, porque la imagen de Kyoya gimiendo su nombre era constante en su mente, pero no lo iba a tener y aprendió a convivir con ello. Ese trato, aunque distante y frío, era todo lo que podía haber entre Hibari y él.

Y Dino se conformaba.

Porque a él le bastaba con tener a Kyoya cerca y poder ver como el moreno envejecía.

El destino tenía otros planes para él, al parecer. Tanto los Cavallone como los Vongola se vieron inmersos en una misión algo peligrosa. Hibari, al ser el guardián más poderoso, fue el enviado. Dino quiso acompañarle personalmente, pero al ser el jefe tenía otros asuntos que atender y escogió a uno de sus mejores hombres para asegurarse de que nada saldría mal. Y pese a que la posibilidad de que ocurriese algo nefasto era ínfima – porque se trataba del mismísimo Hibari Kyoya –, pasaron varios días sin que ninguno de los enviados a esa misión se pusiese en contacto con sus respectivas familias.

Dino Cavallone era la alegría personificada. No solía ponerse en lo peor, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, su optimismo parecía desvanecerse. Tsuna y el noveno Vongola compartían su preocupación, así que los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para organizar una nueva misión con el fin de visitar el lugar donde Hibari y uno de sus subordinados habían desaparecido. Los dos jóvenes capos lideraban el pequeño grupo que se encargó de ello. Kusakabe y Romario no quisieron quedarse atrás, así que todos ellos se dirigieron al laboratorio a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo del norte de Italia. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el visiblemente sorprendido Reborn, se esperaba lo que encontraron allí.

– ¿Pero qué...? – La perplejidad era presente en las palabras del décimo Vongola. No era para menos: se hallaban en unas ruinas –. Aquí es donde debería estar el laboratorio.

– ¿Pero que ha ocurrido? – El rubio observó fijamente lo que quedaba del lugar. Sin embargo, un desesperado pensamiento se hizo presente en su sorpresa apoderándose de él –. ¡Kyoya! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde te has metido Kyoya?!

Sus subordinados y diversos hombres al mando de Tsuna se pusieron a registrar el lugar cuando Reborn vociferó la orden al escuchar al rubio. No dudaba de la fuerza del guardián de la nube, pero ni siquiera él sería capaz de desaparecer tan de repente. A su lado, el Cavallone, incapaz de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ayudó con la búsqueda. Tsuna le imitó; ¿qué había ocurrido en ese lugar? Había pasado lo que se sintió como una eternidad para Dino cuando un grito de horror se escapó de la garganta del castaño. Parpadeó con extrema lentitud mientras que comprobaba que, efectivamente, había sido Tsuna el que había gritado. Un frío puñal le atravesó el pecho haciendo que su corazón parase de latir. No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Era imposible. A pasos torpes, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el joven Vongola. Iba tragando saliva, dejando que un ardor le invadiese la garganta a cada paso que daba. Hasta que llegó a su destino y el ardor se convirtió en un nudo que no le dejó respirar.

Tal como Hibari yacía inerte delante de sus ojos, Dino Cavallone murió en aquel momento.

Fue ver la expresión del rostro del rubio y Tsuna no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios temblando, todo rastro de color se esfumó de la cara de Dino. Si bien sus ojos se habían humedecido, aunque no parecía ni ser capaz de parpadear por el estupor, su cuerpo se hallaba petrificado tratando de negar la situación. El nudo en la garganta se hizo aún más presente; y pese a que quería gritar o echar a llorar, el silencio se apoderó de él. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

Parpadeó de manera ilusa, albergando una pequeña esperanza de que aquello no era real. Sin embargo, sus ojos se negaron a mostrarle otra imagen. Con suma lentitud, avanzó hacia el cuerpo notando como sus pies hacían crujir los escombros bajo él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hibari le pareció más un muñeco dormido que un... Cadáver. Dino no quiso siquiera pronunciar esa sucia palabra dirigida a su pupilo. Lo recogió del suelo con mucho cuidado, temiendo despertar al moreno al hacer un movimiento brusco. Allí, acomodado en sus brazos, notó la frialdad gélida que desprendía la piel blanquecina, igual que el principio de rigidez de sus extremidades. Le acarició delicadamente la mejilla; era la primera vez que podía tocar con tanta libertad al menor. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que sus labios esbozaron: por fin había alcanzado a Kyoya. Lo tenía ahí, entre sus brazos, como siempre había querido. Su mirada se tornó borrosa y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había empapado con sus lágrimas el rostro del moreno. Poco a poco, esa pequeña sonrisa desapareció para dar paso al llanto, antes silencioso, que ahora parecía resonar por todo el lugar. Y así como millones de lágrimas surcaron su rostro para acabar humedeciendo el de Kyoya, Dino profirió un grito de dolor mientras se aferraba al cuerpo ya sin vida de su antiguo pupilo.

A unos metros de él, Romario posaba su mano sobre el hombro del joven décimo Vongola quien se hallaba con los ojos cerrados incapaz de ver semejante escena. Había considerado a Hibari su hombre de confianza, un amigo pese a su difícil carácter. Su guardián de la nube había sido, en definitiva, alguien importante para el castaño. Sin embargo, se había esfumado de su vida de repente. Y ver así de roto a Dino, quien siempre parecía tener una sonrisa para salir adelante, le causó aún más dolor. Kusakabe tuvo que apartar la mirada, visiblemente afectado. Y Reborn parecía esconderse en su sombrero.

Hibari Kyoya, que parecía haberse ido de sus vidas cual nube que se movía en el basto cielo azul, había dejado un hueco imposible de rellenar en los presentes.

La tristeza del Cavallone era más que palpable en cada sollozo, en cada grito. Nadie supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ahogados en el dolor. Sólo se percataron de que cuando se subieron a los coches dispuestos a regresar a la mansión Vongola, Dino seguía cargando el cuerpo de Hibari. Kusakabe estaba a su lado en todo momento, pero ni siquiera a él le dejó tocar al moreno. El rubio se aferraba al joven guardián temiendo que desapareciese, aún cuando la muerte ya se lo había arrebatado. Y como si el cielo hubiese presenciado su dolor, empezó a llover de manera torrencial. Irónicamente, a Romario le pareció que era una ligera llovizna comparada con las lágrimas que su jefe seguía derramando.

Los días siguientes fueron grises para todos en ambas familias. Primero enterraron al enviado de la familia Cavallone y, transcurridos dos días más, se celebró el funeral de Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la nube de la décima generación de los Vongola. Pese a haber afirmado en vida que no tenía ningún amigo – porque Hibari no se mezclaba con herbívoros –, todos los guardianes asistieron con el rostro contraído por el dolor; habían perdido a un compañero importante. Ni siquiera Mukuro se atrevió a hacer algún comentario burlesco, demostrando a su manera que le había afectado la pérdida de su rival. Sin embargo, y aunque Kusakabe parecía rivalizar con él por el dolor, el más afectado fue Dino. El silencio le envolvió cuando entró a la iglesia italiana vestido completamente de negro, tal como las nubes negras que se cernían sobre el cielo italiano. El olor a flores e incluso el sonido de la orquesta que entonaba un réquiem por la perdida parecieron desaparecer a medida que el rubio avanzaba hacia el ataúd. Su mirada pareció perderse aún más al contemplar fijamente el cadáver de quien seguía siendo su ser amado. Y aunque sus ojos parecían ya secos por todas las lágrimas que había llorado durante esos días, un llanto silencioso le acompañó mientras observaba por última vez a Kyoya.

Incluso cuando estaban en su funeral, el moreno parecía hallarse simplemente dormido dentro de aquel ataúd. Su pelo lacio oscuro había perdido brillo, pero seguía enmarcando con exquisitez el rostro de rasgos finos de Hibari. Sus finos labios ya sin color, aquellos orbes grisáceos que Dino había creído piedras preciosas que relucían en la cara del moreno, la actitud tan distante que ya no volvería a sufrir; el rubio nunca volvería a tener a su rebelde Kyoya cerca.

Sin musitar palabra, ni siquiera a Tsuna, salió de la iglesia a paso ágil. Y a partir de entonces, nadie volvió a ver a Dino Cavallone. Aunque seguía dirigiendo a los Cavallone en las sombras, Dino parecía haberse esfumado del mundo. Ni en fiestas, ni en eventos, ni en ninguna misión; el rubio se encerró en la mansión de su familia y su único contacto con el exterior fue Romario. En ocasiones, Reborn le visitaba o lograba contactar con él. Pero la paciencia del arcobaleno no soportaba hablar mucho tiempo con aquel muerto en vida que tiempo atrás había sido su alumno más vivaz.

La única vez que Tsuna logró verle fue cuando se hizo un año de la muerte de Hibari. Ahí, plantado delante de la lápida, incapaz de llorar de nuevo. Se acercó a él, pero se lamentó al comprobar que el rubio no tenía ni un ápice de vida. Ni siquiera parecía capaz de parpadear.

– Dino, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y pese a que fue su afecto hacia el mayor el que le llevó a intentar hablar con él, su voz preocupada pareció ser ignorada. Reborn se acercó a su viejo alumno y le puso una mano en el hombro de manera afectiva. Gesto extraño por su parte, pero tampoco Dino parecía ser él mismo. Estaba roto por el dolor; y Reborn, pese a que compartía parte de la tristeza, sabía que no había punto de comparación con Dino. El Cavallone ya había perdido a Hibari una vez y aunque le costó, había logrado reponerse con el paso del tiempo. Pero esta vez le había perdido de una manera definitiva. La muerte no se lo iba a regresar, ni a sentir piedad por él, ni siquiera a darle el triste consuelo de llevarle con él. Reborn perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver como su gesto de cariño parecía sacar a Dino del estado de shock en el que parecía vivir inmerso.

Delante de sus ojos, el rubio se quitó su tan característico abrigo y envolvió la lápida de Hibari con él. Así, creyó ingenuamente, una parte de él siempre estaría donde se hallaba Kyoya.

¿Que si estaba bien?

Eso era imposible.

– Jefe, nos tenemos que ir.

Caminó de nuevo a la realidad, aunque más bien fueron las palabras de Romario quien le arrastraron hacia ella. Y sus ojos claros se vieron inmersos en una olvidada humedad. Las lágrimas que parecían haberse acabado meses atrás le dejaron un gusto salado a través de su rostro. Ninguno de sus acompañantes – ni siquiera Tsuna o Reborn – fue capaz de decirle algo; más siguieron mirando como el rubio rompía a llorar. No pudieron articular palabra delante de esa escena, delante del hombre destrozado que era ahora Dino Cavallone.

Porque para Dino, Hibari Kyoya lo había sido todo. Y ahora que el moreno ya no estaba, al rubio no le quedó más que la desesperación mezclada con una terrible soledad. Sin Kyoya, Dino no tenía absolutamente nada.


	2. Nada

**Aclaración:** Esto es un two-shot. Si bien es la misma historia, la primera parte "Todo" se enfoca en Dino y la segunda parte "Nada" se centra en Hibari.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir esta segunda parte, pero he estado bastante liada. Además, Hibari no es precisamente fácil de escribir. Así que perdón por si hay cantidades industriales de OOC, que probablemente habrá.

Felices fiestas a todos, y muchas gracias por dedicar algo de vuestro tiempo a leerme~

**Segunda parte**

_Nada_

Para Hibari, Dino no era absolutamente nada. Si bien el bebé se lo había impuesto como mentor, el moreno consideraba a Cavallone como un fastidio que sólo servía para pelear de vez en cuando. Que fuese un rival digno de alguien como él no hacia a Dino alguien importante en su vida, pero Reborn había asegurado el nivel del rubio justificándolo con el hecho de que había sido alumno suyo.

Hibari se arrepentía de haber aceptado tener a ese tutor cuando la tontería de los anillos Vongola había empezado. Dino era el tipo de persona que más odiaba. Con una sonrisa vistiendo sus labios en todo momento, derrochaba alegría y amabilidad en cada gesto. El moreno sólo necesitó verlo una vez para llegar a una conclusión que no variaría jamás: el joven Cavallone era un herbívoro y de los molestos.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el cuarto que ocupaba en el instituto de Namimori. Dino había osado irrumpir en él sin permiso y no tardó en clavar sus ojos examinando al rubio en el acto. Vistiendo un abrigo que más tarde comprobaría que era algo inseparable de él, Dino tenía el cabello más rubio que había visto jamás. Brillaba incluso en la penumbra del lugar con fuerza, como los ojos claros que le mantenían el contacto visual. Cuando los labios de Dino dibujaron una sonrisa, dejando entrever una dentadura blanca casi perfecta, Hibari entendió con cierto disgusto que el otro iba a ser un fastidio.

Sus finos labios esbozaron una mueca en aquel preciso momento. Y, sin más dilación, empuñó su par de tonfas dispuesto a abalanzarse encima del rubio. Si se había atrevido a molestarle a aquellas horas, merecía ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Durante cierto tiempo, Dino Cavallone se volvió una especie de maestro. Hibari lo describía como compañero de entrenamiento, aunque a sus ojos era un ser no tan herbívoro con el que cruzar armas y distraerse de su aburrimiento. Sabía que tenía talento para pelear, que era bueno, pero el rubio se esforzaba en hacerle batallar en diferentes ambientes. Aquello le sirvió como experiencia, aunque jamás lo admitió. Por ese motivo le seguía buscando aún cuando sabía que iba a ganar aquella batalla de los Vongola. Y aunque de alguna manera le disgustaba, Dino se convirtió en algo demasiado presente en su vida. Quizás por ello se alegró de que el entrenamiento acabase. Por fin se iba a librar de las sonrisas idiotas del estúpido Cavallone que no paraba de perseguirle.

Sin embargo, el ya constante rubio no abandonó su vida. Siguió en Namimori, pese a que no parecía tener un motivo obvio. Hibari tampoco quiso buscárselo; que hiciese lo que quisiera. Al moreno sólo habían dos cosas que le importasen: Hibird y Namimori. El primero era lo único que consideraba que merecía la pena mantener cerca. La pequeña ave era de un color amarillento y poseía una voz que se le hacía incluso dulce. No había mejor manera de despertar que con el himno de Namimori siendo entonado por su pequeño Hibird. No le molestaba que le acompañase de un lado para otro como si fuese su propia sombra, ni que le nombrase a cada momento. Si la palabra existiese en su diccionario, Hibari podría incluso decir que aquel animal se le hacía tierno.

Namimori, por otra parte, era lo que podía considerar su hogar. Aquella ciudad le creaba un efecto interesante. Parecía una ciudad grande, con bastantes habitantes y todo tipo de instituciones que dibujaban siluetas de cierta altura en el horizonte. Y sin embargo, a sus ojos era algo realmente pequeño. Como Hibird, Namimori se le antojaba como un pequeño animal que necesitaba ser protegido de todo. Y para eso estaba él, para impartir su orden. Quien le ayudaba era la tercera cosa que Hibari permitía en su vida: Kusakabe Tetsuya. El estudiante que se había convertido en su mano derecha con el paso del tiempo era de lo más útil. Con rapidez y eficacia, aún no había incumplido una orden suya. Tampoco era de ese tipo de personas que sonreía a cada momento, sin ser frío como él mismo. Era, sin más, un hombre digno de su confianza.

Dino Cavallone se convirtió en la cuarta cosa común en su vida. El rubio que se le hacia incluso molesto a la vista, siempre acompañado de un hombre mucho más mayor que él llamado Romario, se coló en su vida de una manera inesperada. La mayor parte del tiempo que se encontraban se dedicaban a pelear el uno con el otro – y Hibari tuvo que aceptar que un látigo puede ser un arma decente –, aunque habían épocas en las que el rubio se marchaba a su Italia natal. Le avisaba al final de uno de sus combates, como si a él le importase, con la voz marcada por el disgusto de no saber cuando se volverían a ver. Al moreno no podía interesarle menos, aunque admitía que sin el estúpido Cavallone alrededor tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Así que cuando el rubio volvía, Hibari le esperaba preparado para atacar; asegurándose de morderle hasta la muerte por tenerle tantos días maltratando a alumnos del instituto de Namimori.

No era como si tuviese algún tipo de interés en Dino Cavallone, pero Kyoya prefería tenerle siempre a mano por si le apetecía lanzarle una tonfa a alguien.

La mayoría de sus encuentros solían ser en la azotea del instituto, donde Hibari aprovechaba para dormir por la tranquilidad del lugar. Y pese a que adoraba poder estar en paz, había algo en la actitud de Dino cuando irrumpía en la azotea con un grito de alegría que no le acababa de disgustar. Quizás era porque, a esas alturas, el lugar tenía más presente el olor que desprendía el rubio que el suyo propio. Porque cuando peleaban y ese perfume del rubio se mezclaba con el sudor de ambos, Kyoya podía jurar que el lugar se impregnaba con ese olor para no perderlo en días.

Por cosas como esas, Hibari no consideraba tan prescindible la existencia del Cavallone.

Hasta que en un combate, Dino lo acorraló en el suelo y las cosas se fueron de las manos. Todo había ocurrido en un instante. En la distancia, Kusakabe tragó saliva con dificultad intentando entender qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque en el fondo era algo que se había esperado. Dino estaba besando a Hibari. Con una pierna en cada lado, su autodenominado mentor lo tenía apresado contra el suelo mientras el moreno intentaba tomar alguna bocanada de aire. ¿Cómo esperarse que el rubio encontrase eso lo más excitante del mundo? Habían peleado miles de veces y, sin embargo, sólo fue en esta ocasión cuando Dino pareció perder la cabeza. Y cuando el rubio rozó su cadera contra la del menor, Hibari pudo notar un bulto que se endurecía por momentos restregándose contra él. Se retorció en cuanto lo notó. Aunque logró el efecto contrario del que buscaba, pues el rubio pareció excitarse aún más. Ojalá tuviese sus tonfas en la mano, ojalá pudiese deshacerse de ese peso encima suyo. Ojalá no hubiese escuchado lo que llegó a sus oídos a continuación.

– Kyoya.

Los labios de Dino dejaron escapar su nombre en un gemido antes de posarse encima de los suyos. Dino Cavallone, al que no había visto hacer nada bien sin sus subordinados cerca, le estaba besando de manera desesperada. El rubio parecía haber cedido a sus deseos más escondidos y por primera vez, se sintió un herbívoro en vez del cazador que era. Intentó zafarse del agarre, romper el contacto, pero el idiota parecía tener más fuerza de lo que pensaba. Y aunque era consciente de que el Cavallone le estaba besando – sin olvidar en ningún momento lo duro que estaba el mayor –, no pudo ni cerrar los ojos ante tal escena. El estupor no le permitió siquiera parpadear cuando varios mordiscos en su labio inferior le obligaron a separar los labios y se vio invadido por la lengua de Dino. El rubio le besaba de una manera tan hambrienta que a Kyoya se le hizo casi ridícula; su desesperación invitaba a la burla.

Fue la falta de oxigeno la que obligó al rubio a separarse de él y sus pulmones intentaron aspirar la mayor cantidad de aire que pudiesen. Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por el choque del aliento del mayor sobre su cuello. Su cuerpo se tensó en el acto; los labios de Dino se hallaban sobre su piel, primero besándola, después sonriendo sobre su cuello. Aquello fue como una patada para el menor, cada vez más humillado. Y no pudo reprimir el rugido que se escapó de su garganta al sentirse tan insultado.

– Estúpido Cavallone, te voy a morder hasta la muerte.

– Oh Kyoya – y sintió de nuevo el aliento del maldito rubio –, yo sí que te voy a morder hasta la muete.

Acto seguido, notó como Dino le mordía la piel. Cerró los ojos por instinto, visualizando el cuerpo desmembrado del rubio, imaginando que aquello no estaba ocurriendo. Pero un suspiro de placer se escapó de los labios ajenos y aquello marcó su final. Hecho una furia tanto por seguir apresado bajo el cuerpo de Dino como por el hecho de que le estuviese mordiendo preso de su felicidad, Hibari reunió la suficiente fuerza como para apartarlo de una patada. Una vez dejó de sentir la erección del rubio presionando su cadera, fue cuestión de segundos que le lanzase otro ataque para quitárselo de encima.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire al verse libre de nuevo. Dino parecía ligeramente asombrado, con un rubor más que visible en sus mejillas y una mirada que delataba la felicidad que sentía el rubio en esos momentos por haberle besado. Quiso estampar una tonfa en su cara, pero se limitó a levantarse y clavar sus ojos con rabia en el otro devolviéndole de golpe a la realidad. Ahí tirado en el suelo, lo odió. No sólo le había acorralado como si fuese una simple presa, sino que se había atrevido a tocarle de una manera que le resultó asquerosa. El beso, la erección notable, los roces; Dino había disfrutado sin su consentimiento de algo que el moreno jamás se plantearía siquiera. Hibari Kyoya no era precisamente un herbívoro que necesitase sentimientos o deseos carnales, menos con un hombre, menos con un idiota como Dino Cavallone.

– Nunca más – Hibari espetó sus palabras mascullando cada una de ellas con rabia y frialdad. Dino dejó de mirarle a los ojos directamente y su mueca de disgusto por toda la situación se hizo aún más visible –. No te atrevas nunca más a acercarte a mí, asqueroso herbívoro.

Palabra por palabra, aquella simple frase hizo que los ojos claros de Dino brillaran de dolor. Aprovechó ese momento para salir de allí dejando al rubio tirado en el suelo de la azotea, con una cara que reflejaba lo idiota que era. A pasos ágiles, llegó hasta su aula característica en el instituto y se encerró dentro. Se vio envuelto en un silencio relajante, nada que ver con lo que había dejado atrás en la azotea. Sin embargo, no pudo calmarse. Delante de sus ojos, se hallaba un espejo que le devolvía la mirada. Hibari notó con disgusto como sus labios, siempre una línea fina en su rostro, se hallaban hinchados por la desesperación con la que Dino le había besado. Pero lo que le hizo plantearse subir de nuevo a la azotea a matar lo más dolorosamente posible al estúpido Cavallone fue la marca que brillaba en su cuello.

De color rojizo, en su cuello se encontraba la prueba de lo ocurrido.

Con un puñetazo, el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos bajo la mano del guardián de la nube. En un instante, varios cortes se llenaron de sangre haciendo que el líquido carmesí resbalase hasta caer en el suelo. El olor a sangre llenó tanto sus fosas nasales como la habitación, creando un ambiente casi habitual para Hibari. Y poco a poco, aquello empezó a hacer que el moreno se relajase.

Su propia sangre estaba haciendo desaparecer el olor de Dino que parecía impregnado en su piel.

Olor que se volvió más notable cuando el rubio apareció unos días después en su instituto. Le indicó a Kusakabe que no quería que nadie le molestase, incluido el Cavallone. Y pese a que una puerta les separaba, Hibari supo que el otro se había marchado más destrozado de lo que había venido. Así que no le sorprendió cuando días después supo por Kusakabe que el Cavallone había vuelto a Italia con la intención de quedarse allí de manera permanente. Como si a él le importase lo que hiciese el herbívoro rubio.

Tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que Hibari notase la ausencia de Dino.

Durante aquel tiempo, se desquitó con los alumnos de Namimori y algunos ilusos que violaban las leyes aún sabiendo de su presencia. Pero pronto se aburrió. Después de haber luchado contra el Cavallone, aquella gente se le hacía demasiado débil.

Lamentablemente, no había herbívoro como Dino Cavallone.

Sin embargo, no intentó ponerse en contacto con él, pese a que Kusakabe y Reborn lo mencionaron alguna que otra vez. El Cavallone había salido de su vida y él no pensaba hacer que volviese a ella. Y así transcurrieron diversos años, sin que el moreno supiese nada sobre el mayor.

Hasta que el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Tsunayoshi Sawada llegó. Al ser el décimo Vongola, el noveno quiso celebrarlo por todo lo alto organizando una fiesta en la mansión principal de la familia. Y Dino, como el jefe de una familia aliada, iba a asistir.

Hibari, por otra parte, se negó a ir en cuanto oyó la palabra celebración. Sin embargo, como guardián de la nube que era, Tsuna le insistió para que asistiese. El castaño se tuvo que llevar golpes en más de quince ocasiones antes de que Reborn interviniese.

– Hibari, tienes que ir. Me encargaré personalmente de compensartelo.

Una pelea con el bebé hacia que el viaje mereciese la pena. Así que cuando llegó la noche de la celebración, Hibari se encontraba en aquella mansión. Iba arreglado, así que mucha gente notó el atractivo del guardián. Sin embargo, todo aquel que se acercaba, acababa por huir con prisas al instante. Una cosa era asistir, otra muy diferente era aguantar a esa panda de herbívoros.

Así que en menos de una hora, Hibari se encontraba alejándose de aquella sala donde una multitud cada vez mayor disfrutaba de la fiesta. Se encaminó hacia el jardín, buscando algún lugar donde los gritos y la música no fuesen audibles. Encontró el rincón perfecto bastante alejado de allí y, sin dudarlo, se tumbó.

Hibari cayó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Pese a tener el sueño ligero, no notó cuando Hibird desapareció de su lado, ni tampoco cuando alguien se acercó a él. Sólo despertó cuando llegó a sus oídos la suave voz de su ave cantando el himno de Namimori. Abriendo los ojos, no se topó con su mascota, sino con un hombre cuya fragancia reconoció al instante.

– Cavallone.

Dino apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Su mata de pelo rubia parecía mejor peinada, pero aparte de ello, no había nada diferente en él. Los mismos ojos claros mirándole fijamente y las mismas facciones en el rostro despreocupadas. Tenía el brazo estirado en su dirección, como si pensase tocarlo mientras dormía.

Sí, era el mismo estúpido Cavallone de siempre.

– ¿Qué crees que haces, herbívoro?

– ¿Yo? – Dino pareció pensativo unos instantes antes de bajar el brazo. Después esbozó una sonrisa algo avergonzada. La sonrisa de Dino, comprobó Hibari, tampoco había cambiado –. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Kyoya.

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder. De hecho, Hibari incluso se esforzó en no lanzarle una tonfa al oír su nombre en labios ajenos. Aquel detalle, casi insignificante, le devolvió a sus días de estudiante en Namimori, cuando Dino le había entrenado tomándose confianzas con él. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente; precisamente por tomarse demasiada confianza con él, el rubio había acabado encima de él acorralándole. Aquel beso, la voz del rubio gimiendo su nombre, la fragancia de Dino impregnada en él. Eran recuerdos demasiado nítidos, sobre todo ahora que esa fragancia volvía a inundar sus fosas nasales.

– ¿Y que te parece Italia? – La voz de Dino le distrajo de sus pensamientos –. ¿Te gusta?

– Namimori es mejor.

– Me imaginaba que dirías eso. Reborn me contó que ahora que Tsuna se instalará aquí, los guardianes viviréis con él. Ya verás como Italia te encanta.

– Si no fuese porque me lo ha pedido el bebé – empezó a aclarar el moreno al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Dino –, me quedaría en Japón.

– No has cambiado absolutamente nada, Kyoya.

No, no lo había hecho. Seguía siendo un carnívoro cuya única preocupación era la seguridad de Namimori. La carcajada que se escapó de entre los labios del Cavallone delató el nerviosismo del mayor, haciendo que Hibari entreabriese los labios dispuesto a mofarse de él. Él era el mayor, el que se había denominado su mentor, el gran jefe de la familia Cavallone. ¿Y se ponía nervioso delante de él como un herbívoro quinceañero enamorado? Patético.

Kusakabe salvó al rubio sin saberlo. Apareció con el mismo rostro serio de siempre, comunicándole que Reborn había solicitado su presencia. ¿Qué quería ahora el bebé? Pese a su desgana, Hibari se levantó del césped para echar a andar en dirección a la mansión. No se molestó en despedirse de Dino, y el rubio tampoco les siguió.

El regreso del Cavallone a su vida había sido tan corto como él había querido.

– ¡Kyoya!

O eso pensaba.

Al oír la voz del mayor, Hibari se giró para encararle. De nuevo, sus ojos grisáceos chocaron con los ojos claros de Dino, que relucían en mitad de aquel jardín. Arqueó una ceja cuando el rubio no habló; ¿para eso le había detenido? De hecho, Hibari ni siquiera sabía porque se había girado al oír su nombre. El Cavallone jamás había sido nadie importante, sólo algo constante que él mismo había echado de su vida. Detestaba al italiano, como se había colado en su vida sin permiso, como se había quedado en ella.

Hibari odiaba como con solo llamar su nombre, el rubio conseguía que él le prestase atención.

Viendo que Dino no hablaba, el moreno volvió a reanudar su camino. O eso había pretendido. No había dado siquiera dos pasos cuando un tirón en el brazo le obligó a encarar de nuevo al rubio. Sólo le dio tiempo a parpadear, porque su amenaza murió cuando Dino posó sus labios sobre los de él. Hibari no se había esperado que el rubio lo besara, no después de lo que había ocurrido años antes. Tampoco se esperó que, pese a tenerlas a mano, no cogiese una de sus tonfas para golpear a Dino por su atrevimiento.

Fue el simple hecho de que le estaba besando con una ternura a la que no estaba acostumbrado que Hibari no pudo apartarle.

Los labios del rubio acariciaban los suyos con una delicadeza que nadie había tenido nunca con él. A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido en la azotea en Namimori, esto no parecía un acto desesperado por parte del Cavallone. Era, para asombro de Hibari, una muestra de amor.

Dino Cavallone estaba loco por él; y aquello no hizo más que descolocar a Hibari.

El mayor rompió el beso pronto, aunque se quedó a escasos centímetros de él. El aliento del rubio mezclándose con el suyo sólo lograba desconcentrar aún más al moreno, quien parecía petrificado. Otra vez había bajado la guardia delante de ese estúpido herbívoro. Y sin embargo, no era sólo eso lo que le irritaba, sino lo que se aproximaba inevitablemente.

– Te amo Kyoya.

Aún después de todo lo que había ocurrido, aún a sabiendas de que jamás seria correspondido, ¿el Cavallone era tan estúpido como para amarlo?

Tan pronto como se confesó, Dino le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y se esfumó de allí. A Hibari, sin embargo, le costó unos segundos recobrar la compostura. Recordaba lo ocurrido cuatro años antes, cuando había destrozado el corazón del rubio con toda la crueldad que había podido. Recordaba el disgusto al sentir sus labios hinchados por aquel beso desesperado, lejos del cosquilleo tan indiferente que sentía ahora. Y aún así, Dino le quería.

Hibari sintió lástima por ese pobre herbívoro.

Andando de nuevo junto a Kusakabe, alejó al rubio de sus pensamientos hasta que se encontró delante de Reborn. El arcobaleno llevaba una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, pese a que su mirada era seria.

– Tsuna va a instalarse en Italia – Hibari se preguntó por qué debería importarle eso antes de que Reborn siguiese hablando –. Y sus guardianes también deberían.

– Que haya asistido a esto no significa que me vaya a mudar.

– Lo harás.

Hibari no tardó en refutar esa afirmación saliendo por la puerta, aunque Reborn acabó por convencerle. Tratándose de un profesional como él, pensó que sería más sencillo. Pero el guardián de la nube le obligó a ceder en bastantes condiciones que él no quería variar. Podían pasar los años, pero Hibari siempre sería igual.

La noticia de que la décima generación de los Vongola se había instalado en Italia definitivamente alegró tanto a Dino como disgustó a Hibari. El último al menos recibía un trato especial por estar allí. No sólo había podido modificar el ala de la mansión en la que él habitaba, cambiando el estilo italiano por uno japonés más tradicional. También había logrado total libertad para no asistir a las reuniones de la familia a menos que fuese un asunto urgente en el despacho del décimo Vongola. Reborn y él habían llegado al acuerdo de que Kusakabe podía actuar como sus substituto, así que su hombre de confianza pronto se mudó con ellos a Italia.

Pero lo más importante para el moreno era que podía ir y volver a Namimori cuando quisiera. La única condición era que no podía interrumpir una de sus misiones y, siempre y cuando la respetase, la familia Vongola pondría un avión privado a su disposición para que viajase con total libertad.

Y así Hibari perdió una de sus cuatro cosas en común, Namimori, para recuperar otra: a Dino. Porque ya fuese en el despacho de su aliado – Hibari jamás iba a considerar a alguien como Tsuna su jefe – o por los pasillos, veía al rubio a menudo. De mentor y alumno pasaron a ser jefe de familia aliada y hombre de confianza del décimo Vongola.

Y la sonrisa del Cavallone volvió a ser un hecho constante en su vida aún cuando apenas cruzaban palabras. Sonrisa que se tornaba triste, cuando Hibari se marchaba unos días a Japón, o se volvía radiante cuando volvía.

Hibari había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en ignorar al rubio al principio, pero con el transcurso del tiempo se encontró contestando a Dino e incluso mirándole. Ninguno de ellos mencionó el asunto del beso, tampoco de la confesión del italiano. Sin embargo, Hibari tenía que reconocer que no le acababa de disgustar cuando el mayor le buscaba y pronunciaba su nombre con esa voz tan suave. Era casi ridículo lo palpable que eran lo sentimientos del Cavallone, pero al moreno se le antojaba tan estúpido que decidió ignorarlos.

Volvieron, poco a poco, a aquella relación mentor-alumno que habían tenido en sus inicios.

Y si Dino se conformaba o no con ello, a Hibari no le importaba.

Parecía acostumbrado a la vida en Italia cuando ocurrió un imprevisto. Hibari estaba a punto de irse de viaje a Namimori una semana cuando Tsuna le llamó a su despacho. La mueca de fastidio no se hizo derrogar; sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar, el décimo Vongola parecía más pálido que de costumbre. La cara de seriedad de Reborn tampoco aseguraba buenas noticias.

– Hibari-san, perdón por haber interrumpido tu viaje – Tsuna intentó sonreír, pero falló estrepitosamente –. Ha surgido un imprevisto y...

– Al grano, herbívoro.

– Es una misión de alto rango que sólo te podemos confiar a ti.

El moreno escuchó atentamente como Reborn explicaba los detalles de lo ocurrido. Al parecer habían descubierto junto a los Cavallone un laboratorio donde se experimentaban con niños nuevas armas biológicas. Estaba situado a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Italia, sitio al que partirían en unas horas. Hibari arqueó una ceja al oír que alguien de la familia Cavallone le acompañaría; él no necesitaba a nadie que entorpeciese su labor.

– Dino quería ir personalmente, pero tiene que atender otros asuntos – explicó el décimo Vongola –. Es uno de sus mejores hombres, seguro que no se interpondrá en tu camino.

– Eso espero. De lo contrario, le morderé hasta la muerte.

Horas después, Hibari se encontraba en un coche a escasos kilómetros del laboratorio. A su lado, un hombre de alrededor de dos metros que parecía ser el cliché de guardaespaldas personificado miraba por la ventana. El moreno sabía que Dino había querido ir para quedarse más tranquilo, pero no había de qué preocuparse. Él era Hibari Kyoya, el guardián más poderoso de la décima generación de los Vongola. Era imposible que necesitase ningún tipo de ayuda, menos de un subordinado de ese estúpido rubio.

Sin embargo, el hombre no parecía ser muy hablador, así que el trayecto fue tan tranquilo que Hibari no tuvo ninguna excusa para deshacerse del otro. Cuando llegaron al lugar, un edificio cochambroso les recibió. Pese a la sugerencia del subordinado de los Cavallone, quien optaba por buscar una entrada trasera, Hibari escogió entrar por la puerta principal.

Al abrir las puertas de aquel edificio, un olor a medicina le golpeó. Y bajo su rasgada mirada, se encontró con algo parecido a un hospital. Había un murmullo lejano de máquinas, pero no parecía haber nadie a la vista. Ambos hombres, con Hibari encabezando la marcha a varios metros del otro, echaron a andar por las diferentes salas. Pronto se encontraron con un camino dividido, y fue Hibari quien decidió separarse. Él tomaría las escaleras que conducían a las plantas más bajas mientras el otro hombre se encargaría de acabar de revisar la planta superior.

Hibari andaba a pasos ágiles, intentando encontrar la información que buscaban cuanto antes. Después de todo, la sala central se hallaba en el sótano, así que podría acabar la misión pronto y marcharse a Namimori. Aunque tenía algo de curiosidad por aquel sucio laboratorio; ¿por qué no había nadie allí? Era prácticamente imposible mover tantos niños sin que nadie se diese cuenta, menos aun cuando varios espías de la familia Vongola habían custodiado el lugar desde su descubrimiento.

Rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos al toparse con la puerta de la sala central. No se lo pensó ni dos segundos; empuñando sus tonfas, echó la puerta abajo en apenas un parpadeo. Para su sorpresa, la sala principal también estaba totalmente desierta. Hibari se acercó a pasos rápidos hacia el ordenador central, intentando buscar algo de información que pudiese llevarse de allí. Sin embargo, en cuanto presionó alguna tecla, el modo de autodestrucción se inició.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la puerta cuando se topó con varios pares de ojos clavados en él. Eran niños, los experimentos de aquel laboratorio. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca; desgraciadamente, tendría que llevárselos con él. En aquel instante, entró por la puerta de la sala el hombre de los Cavallone, quien paseó su mirada entre los niños hasta el moreno.

– Hibari-san, el laboratorio va a explotar de un momento a otro, tenemos que salir de aquí. Coga a los niños.

Obedeciendo sus propias palabras, aquel hombre se acercó a uno de los niños antes de salir volando para estrellarse en una pared cercana a Hibari. El moreno parpadeó; ¿qué había sido aquello? Empuñando con fuerza sus tonfas, encaró a sus enemigos que cada vez aumentaban en número.

Y, de repente, lo oyó. No provenía de ninguno de los niños, pues parecían aterrados de estar allí. Tampoco fue por los altavoces del lugar, pues sólo se oía la alarma. Y aún así, fue tan clara, tan nítida, que Hibari sintió que el tiempo se detuvo sólo para que él pudiese escucharlo.

Fue una carcajada. Y Hibari, que había vivido entre peleas desde que era pequeño, reconoció esa risa, ese escalofrío, al instante.

Era la muerte.

Y venía a por él.

Aquellos niños que le habían rodeado empezaron a gritar antes de que sus cuerpos se iluminasen. El ruido constante de las alarmas le indicaba que tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante. Pero no lo consiguió.

En apenas un instante, todos aquellos niños explotaron a la par que el laboratorio volaba por los aires. Hibari intentó protegerse como pudo con sus llamas, pero apenas logró sobrevivir con la ayuda de aquel subordinado que quedó reducido a cenizas. Si bien sabía que su cuerpo no se había descuartizado, tampoco era capaz de sentir ninguna de sus extremidades. Sus ojos se rehusaban a abrirse, el olor a quemado apenas llegaba a sus fosas nasales y no podía escuchar absolutamente nada.

Ese era su final.

Lejos de recordar su vida o intentar negar la realidad, Hibari se encontró aceptando que iba a morir en unos pocos minutos. Siempre supo que iba a acabar así, muriendo en alguna pelea, así que no sentía ningún tipo de tristeza. Tampoco le dio por recurrir a la fe como solía hacer la gente; él no iba a rogar como un herbívoro.

Curiosamente, sólo hubo una cosa que apareció en su mente en sus últimos momentos de vida: Dino Cavallone.

No se había arrepentido de dejarle entrar en su vida, aunque tampoco había sentido dolor cuando él le había echado de ella. Durante aquellos años, Hibari no había echado de menos al Cavallone; y, sin embargo, al encontrarse de nuevo con él y sus asquerosas sonrisas de alegría, no se había disgustado.

Por un instante, se sintió tentado de soltar una carcajada. ¿Qué hacía él pensando en alguien tan ridículo como el rubio?

No lo sabía, pero tampoco quiso entenderlo porque para Hibari, Dino Cavallone jamás había sido nada. Y pese a ello, ahora que podía sentir como su vida se apagaba sólo le venía a la cabeza ese estúpido idiota y las sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba. En su último aliento, Dino se convirtió en todo en lo que Kyoya podía pensar.


End file.
